Catch Me
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: AU.Sonny Munroe meets the most obnoxious guy ever.She thinks she'll never see him again when her dad ends up renting the spare room in their house to him for the whole school year.Better yet?They used to make mudpies together when they were little!Channy!
1. Chapter 1

**It started off as a normal day, I guess…**

"SONNY MUNROE! GET YOUR SWEET LITTLE BUTT OFF OF YOU BED RIGHT NOW BEFORE WE HAVE TO COME!" The voices of Tawni and her twin sister, Courtney's voices blared at me through the phone. Seriously? It was only 5:00am! 

**Until…I met him.**

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" he quipped.

"I already did."

"Most girls follow up with a kiss on the cheek."

"You just saved me from falling on the ground and getting a concussion, nothing big."

"You're just nervous and distracted by all this," he gestured to his body, "Aren't you?"

"In your dreams."

And then I walked away with Courtney, Sarah, Tawni, Chloe and Portlyn at my heels. 

**I thought I'd never see him again…**

"Dad? Why is SpongeBob on inside? Where you watching—SPONGEBOB? " I asked my dad when I came home from school and heard a voice that was obviously Patrick. 

"Nope, Sun, that's the guy who I've rented the extra room to. He's the son of my good friend. He goes to your school, you might actually know him."

…but fate had other plans…

"YOU?" 

"Heey!"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Sonny, maybe you forgot, but I'm in the extra room upstairs."

"NOOO!"

"Yes, and guess what? Apparently, we used to make mud pies together when we were little!"

"Great!"

**But, hey, I wasn't even going to talk to him – sure.**

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"SO, ARE WE GOOD?"

"YES, WE ARE, AND I WANT ICE-CREAM!"

"Copy that!"

**And with him giving me flowers every Morning, it was just going to be harder…**

I opened my door, and on the ground I spotted a delicate looking pink rose. There was a tag attatched to it;

A Pink Rose—for friendship. So, friends?

**This senior year, was going to be filled with surprises…**

"COOKIE TIME!"

"You sound like a 3-year-old."

"You sound like a mother."

"Lets see how much of a mother I look like when these eggs are decorating your face."

With the CDC, even drinking water was gonna be hard.

I picked up the glass and held it to my lips, looking around. 

He wasn't there so I closed my eyes and started drinking the water peacefully. 

When suddenly a hand pushed it too forward and now it was all over my face and cloths…

".Cooper.

**But, I guess it all happns for a reason right?**

"SONNY! I DON'T LOVE HER! I LOVE YOU!"

"L-love?"

"Yes."

And we got closer…

**And a bunch of crazy friends are just going to make it harder**

"You guys should go out."

"You guys are so perfect."

"You guys are adorable!"

"You guys are the best couple ever!"

"Does anyone have any cake? Im starving…"

**Catch Me**

**Coming soon, and by that I mean tomorrow.**

**Dedicated to LoveNeverSleeps and CrazieeBubblie because they are amazing, AND they have characters in this story! Courtney and Sarah!**

**A/N Personally, I think this trailer sucks, but, the story will (hopefully) be MUCH better :D **

**Lets Do a Code!**

**Math: HORRIBLE! SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!**

**Socials: Ehhh, its ok…I guess.**

**English: Good...ish**

**Art: It was amazing.**

**Edward Cullen: Need I say more? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Update time! OK, as I said before, this story is dedicated to LoveNeverSleeps and CrazieeBubbliee. But, this CHAPTER is also for CryingAngel95 and FreakierthanFreaks (: Love you people (: **

**Word Count: 1,064**

"SpongeBob!" He yelled, grabbing the remote from me and changing the channel.

"Vampire Diaries!" I yelled as I grabbed the remote back and changed the channel.

"Sponge Bob!" He took it.

"Vampire Diaries!" I took it.

"What's even so good about that dumb show huh?" He questioned, grabbing the remote from me

"Says the guy who's watching a baby's show!"

"Its for all ages."

"Yeah, who told you THAT? Your mom?"

"DON'T knock Mommy Dylan Cooper!"

"I just DID!"

This Whole time we were fighting while playing tug-of-war with the remote control. Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper hadn't even been living in my house for a day and already…it was…you know, getting messy… ish. Oh I don't know! It just wasn't, comfortable anymore.

Anyways, our little game of remote control tug-of-war – let's call it Remote-o-war—so our little game of remote-o-war ended soon because suddenly the remote wasn't in his hands and it wasn't in mine either instead, it was flying, in a weird slow-mo way to a big glass vase. Me and him both got up and ran towards it, but, everything was happening it slow-mo, so we obviously didn't make it. The remote crashed against the vase and the glass didn't have a chance! It fell to the floor slowly and crashed, the glass breaking into a million tiny pieces and flying everywhere.

Uh oh.

I could swear I could hear the Violin version of 'dun dun dun dunnnnn!'

I gulped. That Vase was never coming back.

"Oh shit." He whispered.

"Mmhmm." I agreed, "That was a gift from Sarah, she's not going to like seeing it not in its usual spot."

"Really? Now I'm scared."

"You were scared before too." I said facing him.

"Yes, but ever since you told me about the Sarah girl 2 minutes ago, I got even more scared."

"You deserve to be scared, she'll murder us. Then she'll take us to Tawni's place and make us sit though 5 hours of some dumb fashion show with Tawni and Courtney while she pigs out on cake! Then she'll video tape us going through that torture and show EVERYONE! Plus, she'll probably place an add in the paper on how were 'availible' and were looking for a life partner from the same gender!"

"NO!" Chad screamed, oddly high-pitched, "I cant let this happen!"

"I KNOW that! We have to come up with an idea."

"I know."

"'Course you do, your just AMAZING aren't you? Why don't you just go outside, hop into your stupid shiny BMW and go buy a NEW vase! Now there's an idea for you!"

"Uh, no. We're gonna have to do some lying. But, to think I need to watch SpongeBob."

I rolled my eyes then went to pick up the remote and gave it to him. He squealed like a little girl then ran to the sofa and put the damn show on.

I rolled my eyes again then went to sit back down on the sofa. I put my head in my hands (trying VERY hard to ignore Patrick's annoying voice) and pretended that everything was ok. I let my mind go back to this morning when I was awoken rather rudely by a VERY annoyed Tawni and Courtney at 5 in the morning.

**A/N from here, it's the morning time and Sonny is just going over what happened this morning.**

I was being chased by a monster. A REAL one. It had 6 eyes, eight arms and was all slimy and gooey and green. It was kind of like a slug since it had no legs and was just squishing along like a slug usually does, but, it was very super fast. Suddenly I ran into a wall and the slug-monster-thing came close to me. So close that it was practically sniffing my face. Suddenly it opened its mouth and I braced myself for the revolting sound it would most likely make but instead…

"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all we have to do is rug-"

"No, no, no STOP!" I screamed as it kept singing, "You're not supposed to sing!" But, it did and after awhile I ended up waking up from that nightmare. My hair was plastered onto my face with sweat and I was panting. Oddly enough, I could still hear that damn song and THEN I realized that it was my phone ringing.

Sighing, I picked it up, not even caring about who it was. I just pressed the phone, sloppily to my ears and whispered a faint 'hello?'

"SONNY MUNROE! GET YOUR SWEET LITTLE BUTT OFF YOUR WARM LITTLE BED BEFORE WE GET THERE." Two screaming voices yelled at me.

"Huuhhh?" I drawled.

And then the phone went dead.

I knew it wasn't the end of that conversation and I was right. 2 minutes later I heard the front door being banged open. Then footsteps coming up the stairs. Then my bedroom door opened to reveal all ready- set Tawni and her twin sister Courtney Hart.

"Shower. Now. Be. Out. 15. Minutes. That's. It." Tawni said through her teeth.

I flopped on my bed. "But TAWN! COUEY! It's just…5 in the morning! School starts at 7…30! Cant I sleep just one more hour longer…?" I mumbled and with that I was nodding off.

"SONNY!" Courtney cried. "Don't you care! For both of us! We got at 3 in the morning so we could get ready then get you ready!"

"Yeah, Sonn-ay. If you care about us your going to get up right now, take these cloths that I brought for you, take a shower and be out in 15 minutes." Tawni quipped.

Blackmailers.

"What the heck." I mumbled, getting up, grabbing the cloths and my towel and anything else I would need and went into my bathroom.

Great, this is just an AWESOME start to the senior school year!

**A/N Hey, hey, hey so, Watcha say? Hate it, like it, love it? Haha, by the way, I love the response I'm getting for this story! Thank you guy so super much! If I could, I'd give you all a BIG hug and a Shiny BMW. **

**Much Love (:**

**-princess **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Chad has the Season 2 hairstyle, just so you know. Oh and sorry for the mistakes, I'm on my iPod and it doesn't have spell check. LOL.**

After I'd come out of the shower (I stayed in for 30 more minutes than they'd told me) and put on the black skinny jeans and flowy white top that Tawni and Coutney'd brought for me, I went outside. Both the Harts stood there with my clock in their hands. When I came out, Tawni looked pretty pissed.

"Sonny! I told you to come out in 15 minutes NOT in 45! I know me and Courtney are miracle workers, but miracle workers need TIME!" Then she ushered me onto my vanity seat and started on my make up while Courtney did my hair. They were fussing for no reason. I couldn't even tell them to stop because one: they were my best friends- and two: because no matter WHAT I said, they weren't going to stop! So I just sat there for about 40 minutes when they finally stood back to admire their work.

I just rolled my eyes as I heard them talk about what they did.

"…I mean, her eyes could use a bit more mascara…" Tawni.

"…her hair should be a little more curled…"Courtney.

"…huh, her lips need lip gloss…" Tawni.

"…she needs a haircut…" Courtney.

"Oh, will you STOP and do those—last minute things already? It's already 6:40!" I flared.

They shrugged and came over and worked on me for 15 more minutes. Finally I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror.

Even if they did prod, pull, poke, and brush every inch of my body, they really were miracle works. I mean, I looked, gorgeous!

"OK!" I sighed, "Let's go!"

We drove to school and met up with the rest of the gang, Nico, Grady, Portlyn, Chloe and Sarah. I went and hugged every one of them.

"O-M-G, Sonny! I missed you so much!" Portlyn quipped. We hadn't seen her all summer because she'd been on a family vacation for the whole time.

I smiled, "I missed you too, Port!"

We all started walking towards the school when suddenly; I felt a cold wind and somebody bumped into me. I closed my eyes, getting ready to feel the hard asphalt on my face when instead, I felt strong arms wrap around me. The person pulled me up so could see his face.

He was…gorgeous. His blonde hair was perfectly gelled up to perfection and his blue eyes sparkled. His lips were pulled into a perfect cocky grin…

Wait. Cocky?

It probably wasn't-

"Are you going to say thank you or am I going to have to push and catch you AGAIN?" He asked with the same smile.

Oh great, another jerk, "Thank you."

"No probs! I'm Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm new." He said confidently holding out his hand.

I stared at the hand then looked up at his face, smirked and replied, "I'm not interested. And I can tell."

"Never said I was." He replied quickly.

"Whatever."

"Whatever!"

"Whatever!"

"Whatever!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So were good?"

"Oh! We are SO good!"

Then I turned on my heal and walked away.

I never wanted to see that boy again. And I probably wouldn't either.

Well, that's what I thought until I went home and saw him lounged on the sofa watching SpongeBob.

I quickly ran to my dad who was getting ready to go to the station for his shift at the police station, "Daddy! WHY is there a GUY watching SpongeBob in the living room?"

"OH!" My dad piped, "Him? He's my friend's son. He's here for the final year."

"Wha-when-ok, WHY?"

"Well, Sun, his parents went on a little tour all around the world and they needed a place to put their youngest kind since all the rest are in collage, so I offered since we have that extra room upstairs. Its only for a year, darling."

"But, dad! There's going to be a TEENAGE boy ALL ALONE in a HOUSE with your TEENAGE daughter!"

"Oh, um…I trust that he won't try anything on you and if he does, you have the pepper spray I gave you right? Ok, now, Sun, I'm off to work!"

And then he'd got into his car and drove away.

And here we were now, about half an hour later, still watching SpongeBob with a broken Vase we were going to have to do something about.

Then SpongeBob ended. Chad got up, "I have an idea!" he smiled.

"Really?" I got up quickly to face him.

"Yup! I'm going to get into my shiny BMW and drive to the store and get a new Vase!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "Wow. You really are blonde."

He shrugged and sat down next to me again.

"Why don't we clean up, and tell Sarah that we put the vase away then?"

"It took you….2 episodes of SpongeBob to come up with that?"

"Yea."

"Fine! That's what we'll do."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Go- oh, will you stop!"

"Why don't YOU?"

"FINE!"  
>"FINE!"<br>"GOOD!"  
>"GOOD!"<br>"GET THE BROOM SO WE CAN CLEAN UP!"  
>"FINE!"<br>"FINE!"  
>"GO- I'm going to go and get the broom." I said. Then I noticed that were both standing on the sofa.<p>

"Did you notice we were standing on the sofa?" Chad whispered.

"Just now." I whispered back. Then we stared at each other and burst out laughing. While we were laughing I crept into the kitchen and got the broom, then I came back and stopped laughing, and held up the broom to him, "Stop laughing and clean up!" Then I flopped down on the sofa and switched the channel where the Vampire Diaries was on.

He also shut up and went to the mess and started to clean up. I ended up feeling bad and going there to help him.

Great. Now I was feeling BAD for him. This is going to be one hell of a year!

**A/N ahh, this was just a filler, I guess. This chapter was dedicated to Chad and sonny from Courtney's review :D **


End file.
